Leah Gossip
'Leah Gossip '''is the daughter of the Gossip Wolf in Gossip Wolf and the Fox. She stands proud as a Rebel, not wanting to have her future child's godparent tricking her into getting hurt - can one really blame her? The one person she's decided to trust should something happen to her, and they trick her? Not on her watch. Character Personality Leah suffers from "resting witch face" and seems to be unapproachable by many. But underneath the angry-looking exterior is a heart of gold. And gumbo. Grumpy upon first meetings, she tends to answer shortly with one-word answers. This is nothing against anyone who tries to talk to her, of course. She's an introvert on the inside - talking to people exhausts her. After giving presentations and such, you will find Leah trying to stay awake. When it comes to her friends, few as they may be, she's gentle and warm, almost motherly. In her friend group, she's the designated 'mama' and is lovingly referred to as Mama Leah. Her soft interior is well hidden, but easily found. She often feeds strangers extra food that she happens to have, often gumbo or jambalaya. However, if you mess with her or one of her friends, you'll face the wrath of the wolf. Her temper is short when lit, and she's not afraid of physical violence, or a yelling match. She rarely loses, if only because she's too stubborn to give up. Leah is argumentative and hates being proved wrong - this is part of her Aquarius nature. Her stubbornness is both a plus and a minus; when she refuses help with something, it can make anyone cringe to see her fail over and over, but when she's arguing for someone else, be it ogres' rights, or petitioning for larger dorms to accommodate bigger students, everyone can see the benefits. One of her favorite pastimes is learning about all the different problems in the world, so she can help find solutions. Unfortunately, her solutions tend to be... less than orthodox, and are often dismissed as silly little fantasies. This calls for her to prove herself and her worth, making her ideas happen on her own and succeeding without much, if any, help. The brunette has an overly large soft spot for babies and children and will take any opportunity to watch them. She's an expert in the way of soothing and dealing with kids, and they all seem to love her just as much as she loves them. Leah looks forward to the day she has her own babies to take care of, even if that means getting married first. This is another factor into her nickname 'Mama Leah.' She often volunteers at Aesop's Fables Primary School as a teacher's assistant, helping children learn their vital skills, such as reading, writing, math, etc. If you can't find her trying to convince the lunch lady to let her cook, she's probably there. Leah isn't so much persuasive as she is forceful. She's the type to go "please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" until you finally give in. No persuasion necessary. This is reserved for the lunch lady, to be honest. If you upset Leah and it's strictly about herself, she'll probably take off running - this isn't her backing down, oh no. This is her running so you don't get punched in the face, missing a few teeth and in the nurse's office. So really, she's doing it to protect you. The future Gossip Wolf is confident and sure of herself - she's sure she's never wrong and she knows she's smarter than people assume her to be. She doesn't take insults lightly, and will end your current consciousness if she's insulted enough. Don't talk bad about her mother - that's something that will get you punched out. Her mother means the world to her, and she doesn't take kindly to any insults thrown in her mother's general direction. She's hexcellent at che-myth-stry, and is often trying to work together any sort of salve or lotion that could potentially heal scars. Not only is this for her own future, as she knows the chemical burns she's going to endure will scar her horrifically, but also for her mother's sake. Her mother's confidence has been shot ever since the fox tricked her into getting acid poured on her. Appearance Leah is considered a skinny little beanpole, almost to the point of being scrawny. She stands at a ''giant 6'4, with a small bone structure and long limbs. Her dark brown (almost black) hair is oftentimes kept in a ponytail, and while it's up, it falls in between her shoulders and midback. Once she's dropped it down, it falls in waves to her hips. She has deep brown eyes, framed by thick lashes and thicker eyebrows. Those eyebrows have a strong arch to them, and are usually found furrowed while she thinks of an idea to help someone or a recipe to try. She has thin lips that are naturally a light pink, and high cheekbones that could probably cut a witch. Her skin is a deep tan, and she has light, light freckles along her nose and cheeks. This is usually more prominent in summer when the sun is out and bringing those freckles out to their full potential. Some might say she has a pianist's fingers, long and slim, much like the rest of her. She says she has fingers that are meant for kneading dough and tasting delicious foods. Her hands are calloused and rough, but have the gentlest touch when used for playing with children or making food. Leah has a couple false teeth due to childhood incidents involving an adventurous spirit and lots of climbing - don't let wolves climb, it doesn't end well. She does have various scars all over her body from childhood accidents, but she doesn't mind them. Her canines are long and sharp, and she often smiles with closed lips to hide them. While she wouldn't call herself pretty by any measure, she doesn't consider herself unattractive. Her ears are sensitive and she can hear things fairy far away; they are the color of her hair and oftentimes blend in. They twitch when touched and if you scratch behind her right ear, she reacts much like a dog in that her foot starts twitching and thumping on the ground. This is a source of much embarrassment for her, and she ends up growling at anyone who tries to touch her ears ever. As a wolf, Leah has fur the same color as her hair, and though she looks to be underweight for a wolf, she is perfectly healthy. Her fur length has nothing to do with her hair length, though one might think it should. I think that's it for her wolf. Her basic outfit consists of ratty, torn up pants with several holes in them, and a peasant blouse that's a deep forest green. She wears a wolf print pendant around her neck and wolf print earrings, both made of copper. She also has black square framed glasses, but those are kept hidden unless she absolutely needs them; she finds it embarrassing that a wolf who's supposed to have keen eyesight needs glasses. She wears contacts for track, and is usually sitting fairly close to the teacher in class to see. Fairy Tale: Gossip Wolf and The Fox Basic Summary So basically a wolf whose married name is Gossip, and she has a baby and asks for the Fox who is a cousin of hers. The new mommy asked the Fox to be the godparent and then the Fox is a little shit and tricks the new mommy into getting hurt by humans!!! How rude!!! Anyway this left Leah's mama with chemical burns on her face and back and Leah gets v defensive if you try to call her mom anything but gorgeous. How Leah Ties Into It Before her mother went through the tale, she married another wolf of Illini descent. This guaranteed that Leah would be a wolf, instead of there being a chance (.. I'll look up if that's how genetics work later).Leah got to see the result of her mother being burned by some washing stuff that humans made (rude) and though her mother lived, she still lives with the scars. After her mother explained what happened, Leah began to harbor a grudge against foxes. Now she's a Rebel to avoid the same fate. Relationships Family Mrs. Gossip - Leah is super close to her mother, and is trying to find a method to heal up her mother's scars. While her mother is no longer as beautiful as she once was, Leah still seems to think she keeps the moon and the stars in the sky - they often can be found scrapbooking, or, since Leah came to Ever After, texting constantly. Her mother is Leah's number one adviser, and one of the only people she trusts explicitly. Mr. Gossip - Leah's daddy is the other person she trusts, and they're two peas in pod. They're often building things together and talking about what her future holds in terms of tale and in terms of whoever her child's father is going to be - her daddy isn't a fan of that conversation. Leah thinks her father's hung the sun in the sky, and idolizes both him and her mother. Ella Renard - Leah's cousin and the next fox in her tale. The two used to be hextremely close as children but have grown apart in more recent years; Ella thinks it's hilarious that Leah's going to get burned by acid and is excited for their tale to go on. This has prompted Leah to cut the fox out of her life with the exception of family functions. Friends Elle Charming - Leah's roommate and best friend, Elle balances out Leah's gruffness with her bubbly, excitable personality. The two are often found together out and about, Elle always spoiling her dearest friend. Pet Leah was given a husky puppy at the Animal Calling, and his name is Mr. Flufflepants. More proof that Leah is secretly a dumpling. Romance She's supposed to have a husband, but Leah herself could care less right now about dating. She's only 15, she doesn't need to have a particularly involved love life. If she got a crush on someone, she'd try to ignore it until she couldn't. That said, Leah is bisexual and has an interest in both men and women, with a strong preference for women. For now, she's not wanted to get involved in dating and has thrown herself into humanitarian activities to avoid getting a crush on anyone. Interests and Passions Cooking Leah absolutely adores cooking - this is something she picked up from her mother. The two share a love of working in the kitchen, creating fantastic dishes to share with everyone. She often sneaks into the cafeteria kitchen while the lunch lady's back is turned so she can add her own food to the array of standard school fare. Have to liven it up somehow! This.. doesn't always work - several times she's gotten caught and put in detention. In Leah's defense, kids cannot live on Princess and the Pea-butter sandwiches alone!!! You need some real food in there like homemade soups! At least, that's what Leah thinks. Childcare If Leah ends up not going through with her story, she'll end up running a daycare/restaurant. It's truly her dream. She wants at least 5 children of her own and to watch everyone else's children. Her love of children comes from being an only child and obsessing over siblings. She learned everything she could about taking care of babies so she could properly take care of any little siblings she might get - only for her mother to never have another child after Leah. But, the girl has a knack for it, and she loves kids more than she loves food, almost. Almost. Track and Field The future Gossip Wolf is currently a member of Ever After's track and field team, her main domain being long distance running, and hurdles. Running gives her a different sense of release that cooking just can't take care of - it's a physical release without hurting someone, which is probably why she's running in the first place. Someone probably upset her and she took off. Chem-myth-stry Leah enjoys doing chemical experiments and is always trying to solve equations for that particular class. She doesn't usually like math, but with chem-myth-stry, she just gets it. One of her biggest challenges as a potential scientist is coming up with some sort of solution to her mother's problem of scars. Leah wants something that not only will treat and heal scars, but also potentially can heal other skin issues, like acne. Trivia * Leah is hexcellent at cooking, and prefers to make southern dishes such as gumbo, jambalaya, red beans and rice (which is good luck), beignets, etc. * She has a soft spot for nursery rhymes and loves to babysit whenever possible. She looks forward to the day she has her own children. * Leah's best friend, Elle, is quite literally the opposite of Leah. She's short, a princess, and probably has a happily ever after that doesn't result in scarring all over her body. * Leah continually searches for any sort of remedy to her mother's scarring, as she hates her mama being stared at. * That said, Leah avoided Parents' Day like the plague because she knows that there are some people in this school who would likely make fun of her mother, and that's one way to get this girl's hackles raised. * She's wary of coyotes and foxes, moreso foxes than the former. It's highly unlikely that Leah would willingly talk to a member of either family, unless forced to by a teacher. Or her mother. In which case, she'll only talk about the weather. * Leah is a mama's girl, and a daddy's girl. She's been spoiled by both, but she doesn't let that go to her head. * Her full name is Leandra (Lay-on-druh) Kimberlyn Gossip * Leah is has a phobia of needles, and while she would love to get her tongue pierced (she even made an appointment once, to get it pierced!), she chickens out every time. * She still fits in a lot of her clothes from middle school, because she's essentially a walking stick. Quotes Featured Fics TBA Gallery Leah babe.jpg LeahandSparrowFanArt.jpeg LeahGossipFanArtbyBel.png LeahGossipFanArt.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Gossip Wolf and the Fox Category:Wolves